


and now...we meet

by savedbythenotepad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aquariums, Fluff, M/M, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Turtles, Yuuri Loves Turtles, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/pseuds/savedbythenotepad
Summary: Yuuri finally meets his bondmate, after fifteen years, in an aquarium where the turtles are.





	and now...we meet

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea and this happened.  
> and it got long. please forgive all the mistakes and grammatical errors.  
> i tried.

“I really don’t feel like going,” Yuuri whined from beneath his pillow, resisting as Phichit tried to drag him out of bed. “Go on without me and just take lots of pictures.”

“Like hell I will,” Phichit grumbled and gave one hard tug to Yuuri’s arm. “You love the aquarium and would never forgive yourself if you didn’t go,” He then let go of Yuuri and raised his hands in the air. “What about the turtles!?” Phichit exclaimed, faking anguish.

Yuuri didn’t reply but Phichit knew he was now thinking about the turtles. Their cute little faces as they swam around in the clear water. They were one of his favorite animals and whenever he and Phichit visited, they were the first animals they’d see. The eggs were due for hatching too last time Yuuri remembered.

That was always an amazing thing to watch.

...Damn, he wanted to see the turtles.

“You’re thinking about going now, aren’t you?” Phichit questioned smugly, arms crossing over his chest. Yuuri removed the pillow that covered his head and gave Phichit a flat-out glare. “We’re leaving in twenty minutes.” Phichit declared, beaming before practically skipping out of the room.

“We’re only going for two hours!” Yuuri tried but it was no use because he was pretty sure that Phichit had the whole day for them planned. He groaned loudly before hugging the pillow to his body. The aquarium was always a fun place to go to but he just wasn’t feeling like heading out today.

The week previously had been awful as all the days seemed to have one terrible plan after the next. He had been late for class several times due to his alarm clock not going off at the right time, he had broken his glasses due to tripping and didn’t have his backups on hand. Life was made incredibly difficult because of that. Not to mention that before he gave in his assignments, someone had managed to spill coffee all over his work when he went to get his morning coffee at the local coffee shop. The person had apologized profusely and Yuuri tried his best to brush it off but it had been Friday and he was so done.

He knew that Phichit was trying to distract Yuuri from the week  from hell and he really did appreciate it. Phichit had always been there for him and understood him down to a T. If Phichit said that they needed to go out today then maybe it would be good for him.

“I hope you’re out of bed!” Phichit shouted from the kitchen and Yuuri let out another groan before pushing himself out of bed.

“I’m up, I’m up!”

* * *

 

While going about his usual morning routine, he felt it.

The familiar warmth that settled in the pit of his stomach that coiled around to the base of his spine. A shiver, welcoming and pleasant, coursed through him and Yuuri felt a knowing smile tug at his lips.

_“Morning, Yuuri~!”_

Of course he knew he was awake.

“How did you know I was awake?” Yuuri questioned, trying to hold down the excitement that bubbled in his chest. Talking to Viktor always made him excited and it never failed to place him in a good mood.

_“I felt it of course. Besides, waking up this early in the morning during a weekend is pretty odd for you.”_

Yuuri’s smile widened due to that small fact that Viktor had taken in and remembered. Viktor was always surprising him with little things he had noticed about him.

“You make it sound like I don’t have a life on the weekends,” Yuuri replied, reaching for his glasses (finally fixed)  on the bathroom counter. “That’s really rude, Viktor.”

“That’s because you _don’t_ have a life on the weekends,” Phichit said nonchalantly as he walked past the open bathroom door. “I’m even surprised you have friends.” There was a teasing lilt to his voice and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Love you too, Phichit.” Yuuri murmured though his smile never faded. “And I do have a life on the weekends, I have plans.” His topic of conversation turning back to Viktor.

_“Plans? What kind of plans? Do tell.”_

“We’re heading off to the aquarium today,” Yuuri said, running a hand through his hair before puffing out his cheeks as he looked in the mirror. There was nothing more he could do with his appearance, his glasses were on and his hair was sort of tamed. It was just the aquarium anyway, he didn’t have to get glammed up for the turtles.

There was then a bout of silence that Yuuri realized had gone on for too long.  Viktor usually didn’t keep this quiet, especially when they both active in conversation. The only time this happened was when the bond fizzled into a dull glow compared to its full brightness. Yuuri briefly wondered if Viktor had shut off his side of the link because he was...bored.

_Stop that insecurities._

But maybe he had been expecting Yuuri to say something more interesting like...shopping or going to a pool party.

An aquarium though?

“...Viktor?” Yuuri called out hesitantly, trying to stop the rush of anxiety that wanted to breach his thoughts. Viktor could feel when Yuuri was anxious and in a downright mess which led to nights of Viktor worriedly staying up with him. Viktor calming him down with his soothing voice which never failed to pleasantly tickle his mind and relax him into a melted puddle.

There was no answer the first time and Yuuri took a deep breath before trying again.

“Viktor?”

 _“Oh sorry!”_ The response was loud and Yuuri found himself wincing, Viktor apologizing immediately for the sudden outburst. Relief blossomed in the centre of Yuuri’s chest as he let out a soft sigh, leaning against the bathroom counter.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, concerned and there was a slight wave to their bond which meant Viktor had nodded. “What happened?”

 _“I was just...uh...well…”_ Viktor stammered, his embarrassment coming off in strong waves and Yuuri let out a small chuckle. _“It’s...um...I’m actually going to an aquarium today too so I...freaked out a little bit.”_

Yuuri couldn’t blame him.

Because now he was freaking out too.

“...You’re going to an aquarium?” Yuuri’s words sounded faint to his ears as he tried to acknowledge that fact that he and Viktor were heading to the same place. Well, not the same place but a same attraction in different places. “...Um…” Yuuri desperately wanted to ask which aquarium he was going to but also really didn’t want to.

The point where they meet hadn’t been discussed between the two of them yet because it was complicated. They both automatically assumed that they weren’t within range of each other due to thinking they lived in different states. Yuuri lived in California but he had no idea where Viktor lived and vice versa. There were a reason for this and Yuuri could easily say it was for safety reasons but that wasn’t the case. He felt completely and utterly safe around Viktor and would trust him with his life, would fall into his arms without questioning if Viktor could catch him. He knew that Viktor would and would hold him close. There was no issue with safety and trust.

The main problem was that Yuuri didn’t want to disappoint Viktor.

In his mind, Viktor was this larger than life person who lived everyday like there would be no tomorrow. He was constantly being invited to parties and all sorts of events, hanging out with friends and probably attracting all sorts of people left and right. Yuuri had never seen Viktor’s face but immediately knew that he was gorgeous because he sounded gorgeous but his heart and his mind were gorgeous.

Viktor was an incredibly gorgeous person inside and out.

But Yuuri…

Yuuri was plain and average and didn’t get up too much. If it wasn’t for Phichit, he would have turned into a hermit by the end of his first semester. He was...decent looking but his appearance wasn’t anything to rave about. His personality was good, he hoped, and he liked to think that he was a nice human being. He wasn’t being invited to parties or taking fantastic road trips with friends or doing anything that would be called...exciting.

He was...painfully average.

He didn’t want Viktor to have to meet him and then turn him away. There was no telling how he would be able to deal with that.

“That’s great,” Yuuri’s smile was weak as he answered. “I...I hope you have a good time at the aquarium.”

 _“...I was wondering if…”_ Viktor paused, thinking through his words. _“...there was any possibility that we’d be in the same…”_ He sounded so hopeful and Yuuri’s heart clenched, his lungs felt like they had shrivelled up and it was hard to breathe.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Yuuri said, finality in his tone before he closed up his side of the bond and boarded it up with as much mental plywood as he could. He stared down at the marbled bathroom counter, his vision slowly going to blurry. A part of him wondered if he had remembered to put on his glasses before foolishly realizing that he was tearing up.

“Hey, you ready to-?” Phichit halted his question as he took in the sight of a slightly trembling Yuuri. “Oh Yuuri,” He reached out and pulled Yuuri into his arms, Yuuri allowing himself to be enveloped in comforting warmth that Phichit gave. “We can stay home if you want,” His voice was gentle. “Watch a movie and order a really large pizza that we’ll eat in under an hour.”

Yuuri laughed lightly and Phichit huffed a small one of his own. “Don’t even try to deny that, we could demolish that thing in thirty minutes.” Phichit continued and another laugh escaped from Yuuri’s lips.

“No I want to go,” Yuuri told him, nodding firmly into the thin material of Phichit’s shirt. “I want to go and see the turtles.”

“You and your damn turtles,” Phichit teased and Yuuri could tell he was smiling. “Okay, let’s go and the moment you want to return home, just say so and we’ll leave.” He was completely serious about that and Yuuri wondered how he managed to land such a wonderful best friend.

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded, that in itself a promise and Phichit seemed satisfied.

“Cool beans!” Phichit exclaimed excitedly and took hold of Yuuri’s arm before dragging him down the hall. “We can take lots of pictures and post them on Instagram and tease Leo with them because he loves going to aquarium.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement as they reached the shoe rack at the front door. “Why isn’t he coming along again?” He asked, kneeling down to pull out a pair of battered and worn black converse.

“He had work today,” Phichit replied, tugging out his own equally worn Doc Martens and pulling them on. “Guang-Hong would have come too but...he doesn’t really like going anyway without Leo.”

Yuuri smiled, thinking of the two who formed such a sweet couple. “Such cute boyfriends.”

“Right?” Phichit agreed and stood himself upright after putting on his boots. He then sighed before placing a hand over his heart dramatically. “I wish I had someone to be cute with but,” He lifted up his left hand and tapped his index finger against his temple. “My bondmate doesn’t really do cute and adorable things.”

“Maybe he’s just shy?” Yuuri offered, glancing up at Phichit as he tied his shoelaces. A double knot so they didn’t come loose and he didn’t trip and fall on his face. “But from what you told me about him, he doesn’t seem like the friendliest person.”

Phichit snickered. “He’s adorable,” He went quiet for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Yes, I mean you. Now go away, I’m going on a date with the only person who matters in my life,” He paused again before smiling slyly. “Oh Seung-Gil, you do care.”

Yuuri watched the entire interaction with suppressed laughter, letting small bursts of giggles escape when Phichit said something completely out of order by Seung-Gil’s standards.

He envied their relationship sometimes, not to say that he and Viktor didn’t have a good one, it was completely fine.

Phichit and Seung-Gil seemed to have their bond a little more in order compared to the slight mess that was Yuuri’s and Viktor’s. They even had a time and a date for when their first meet was going to be and Yuuri remembered smiling happily for Phichit as he cheered and jumped around their living room. Maybe it was because Phichit was more outgoing and adventurous than he was that he was able to jump in and move so fast.

Yuuri shook his head slightly when the thoughts started drifting towards unpleasant and unwanted terrain.

His mother had told him that every bond was different and individuals took different times adjusting to actually having a bondmate. Knowing what a bondmate is and having one were two complete different things that people failed to take into account.

Yuuri waited patiently until Phichit shut off the side of his bond before smiling down at Yuuri. “Sorry about that,” Phichit apologized. “I’m ready and raring to go!”

Yuuri waved him off. “It’s fine, never apologize for talking to your bondmate,” He stood himself up from the floor. “But in all honesty,” He continued, his tone playful. “The more you talked with Seung-Gil, the more time was wasted on me not seeing the turtles.”

There was a second of silence before Yuuri was tackled by a laughing Phichit and the two playfully wrestled each other out of the house.

He could afford to forget about Viktor for a day at the aquarium.

The same place that Viktor was going to...but in a different state or country entirely…

Right?

Fuck.

* * *

 

Bonds were a complicated thing and no one could really explain why such a thing existed.

There was researches upon researches that littered the internet, libraries and scientific journals. There had been multiple debates between geniuses and spiritualists and high religious figures. All corners of society had their view on what a bond was and why they existed.

Some liked to say that bonds were created so that humans didn’t feel alone. It was a way of constantly reminding someone that they wouldn’t be by themselves forever. The purpose it served was to give a person a will to live and the strength to keep carrying on with life. There had even been some researches that apparently having a bond has lowered the rate of suicide. Which...was a bit of a long shot if one would asked Yuuri.

Others said that it was placed there to stop one from living a wayward life. It meant that if a person knew that they had a bondmate out there, they wouldn’t sleep around. This was to be believed that it would stop adulterous behavior and encourage a person to live a clean and honest life. Yuuri shot that explanation down because bondmates had been known and found to cheat with others. Having a bondmate didn’t exclude them for living promiscuous lives.

The other explanation was that there was a certain chemical within one’s brain that matched with their bondmate. The moment they reached a certain age, that chemical would be released and would form the connection that was needed for the people to interact. Thus, the bond was formed and bondmates were created. That one seemed a little bit more believable but it still didn’t explain the telepathy and why emotions were so strongly felt from the other.

Yuuri didn’t really have a strong opinion when it came to those three because he believed that bonds are just...there. It was something that was given to you at birth and it was like a mark. A mark of possession that two people had already left on each other, a promise that they’d find each other one day. It was a beautiful thing to think about and Yuuri, at times, preferred sentiment over the hard cold facts of science.

The fact that Viktor had been marked by him and that he had been marked by Viktor was...wonderful and the thought brightened him up every single time.

It was hard to believe that he had gotten someone as bright and incredible as Viktor.

He felt so lucky.

Viktor had told him on multiple occasions that he felt like he was the one who was lucky and felt the need to tell him that almost every day. He called Yuuri beautiful, kind, humorous and talented. He told Yuuri that he had dreamed of them meeting one day so they could play the piano together. His voice was dream-filled, light and soft, whenever he talked about Yuuri and Yuuri could feel every wave of love and affection that Viktor pushed across the bond.

He wasn’t any of those things.

He didn’t deserve Viktor.

Phichit had asked him about his conversation with Viktor the moment they got into the car. Yuuri had planned on not telling him but this was Phichit and he trusted Phichit.

The words raced out of his mouth like gushing water and he wasn’t prepared for the sudden scream that Phichit gave.

* * *

 

“He’s going to the aquarium?!” Phichit shrieked and Yuuri was quick to get his hands on the steering wheel that Phichit had let go off.

“Phichit!” Yuuri shouted back and waited for him to take the wheel again. “And thank you for making me deaf.”

“Don’t even joke right now,” Phichit warned, keeping his eyes on the road but was tempted to look at Yuuri. “He’s going to the aquarium! Why don’t you guys meet up?”

“He’s going to _an_ aquarium, not ours,” Yuuri replied, stressing the word ‘an’. “Besides, he lives nowhere near me so it would be impossible.”

Phichit snorted, turning on his left turn signal. “That’s what you both assumed,” He said, taking a left down a fairly busy road and turning the signal off. “You guys haven’t even talked about locations,” Phichit tapped his bottom lip. “Come to think of it, you haven’t even exchanged phone numbers.”

Yuuri turned his gaze toward his window and watched as the world rushed by. “It didn’t seem necessary with the whole telepathy and all,” He rested his forehead against the glass. “Anyway, having his phone number would make the thing a whole lot more real and I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“Okay so having someone talk to you in your mind and feel your every emotion is fine to handle,” Phichit started, voice dripping with sarcasm. “But having a phone number so you can call and text is too much, wow Yuuri.”

“I don’t need your sass right now,” Yuuri groaned before leaning back into his seat. “It’s just that having his number will then confirm that he’s not some voice that I made up in my head.”

“I’m pretty sure hearing voices and having a bondmate talking to you through telepathy are two slightly different things,” Phichit replied, slowing down the car as mild traffic sat in front of them. That was when he turned to look at Yuuri, twisting in his seat. “And I get that it makes it more real but...wouldn’t you be happier knowing that he’s...there? Not just in the mind but outside the plane of thought.”

That had...never really occurred to him before.

Having Viktor exist outside of his mind and in the real world where he lived and breathed.

The thought brought a small smile to his face as he envisioned them doing the simplest things like texting and talking through the phone. It caused that familiar warmth to coil at the bottom of his stomach and reach around to the base of his spine.

“You’re liking the idea.” Phichit’s voice broke through his thoughts and he was smiling, grinning more like.

Yuuri’s smile widened a little and he turned his face back to the window again.

“I’ll think about it.”

The world slowly moved once more as the traffic started moving.

* * *

 

The first time Yuuri talked to Viktor had been overwhelming.

He had been eight years old when it happened and had been skating on the rink at the Ice Castle, his hometown ice rink. Yuuko and Nishigori had been there, those two having already found to be each other’s bondmates, and were busy bickering about something they had seen on television.

Yuuri ignored them, their arguments something he had grown used to, and was aiming to do a  jump that Yuuko had been teaching him. He knew he shouldn’t have been doing it without someone supervising him but he felt like he had it locked down. With a deep breath, he skated forward before angling the edge of his skate correctly and took off into the air.

That was when he felt it.

The warmth that coiled and the welcoming shivers that coursed through him. Everything then seemed to move at slow motion and before he could land, a voice came through.

_“Hello?”_

Yuuri immediately lost his momentum and ended up crashing onto the ice. There was a dull ache that was coming from his ankle and he felt really cold and he distantly heard Yuuko yelling his name worriedly from across the rink.

But he didn’t pay attention to that as he stared into space, his eyes widened in shock.

_“Hello?”_

There was the voice again but it was louder than the first time, insistent for an answer. It was a simple word that Yuuri had to say back, ‘hello’, and that was it. But he couldn’t seem to connect his brain to his mouth which felt so dry. Why couldn’t he speak?

Why couldn’t he say hello?

It seemed like forever but it was only a few seconds before Yuuko was kneeling by his side, Nishigori standing behind them. Her hands were quick to check for injuries, her words mere gumbles when they met Yuuri’s ears. Then her hands got to his ankle and he was brought back to reality when a sharp pain shot up from the bone.

“Your ankle’s sprained,” Yuuko gathered, Yuuri hissing from the pain which soon faded back to a dull ache. “We should get you home,” She waved Nishigori over and the both of them lifted Yuuri up, carefully helping him across the ice.

“This is why you shouldn’t do jumps alone, Yuuri,” Yuuko scolded softly. “What if you had really hurt yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Yuu-chan,” Yuuri mumbled, his head lowered so all he saw was scratched up ice and his blue skates. “I thought I could do it.”

“You usually do land it though,” Nishigori said, brow furrowed. “But it’s like something distracted you, what was it?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he recalled the curious ‘hello’ that echoed in his mind. Then the feeling of warmth and the shivers and-

“I think…” Yuuri hesitated for a moment, not sure if what he was about to say was true. “I think my bondmate tried to talk to me.”

All three of them came to a stop at the entrance to the rink and both Yuuko and Nishigori looked at him with wide eyes, mouth agape.

_“WHAT?!”_

He had gotten home that day with the help of Yuuko who steadied him, Nishigori having had to rush back home. She asked him for all the details and Yuuri could only give her so much. He knew what his bondmate sounded like. He sounded like...the first fall of snow that came in early December. His voice was chilling but nicely so with a hint of warmth. The type of warmth that he got when he was nice and cosy, sitting at the kotatsu.

That was all he could tell Yuuko because he didn’t even have a name yet.

That voice rolled itself throughout the plains of his mind for hours after it happened. He couldn’t get it off his mind and a big part of him hoped that it would come back. That his bondmate would try again because this time, he would definitely answer.

He got his wish when his mother bidded him a goodnight and he was left alone in his room.

Sleep was tugging at the corner of his eyes and just as he was about to doze off, the voice came back again.

_“Hello, are you there?”_

Yuuri let out a gasp, completely caught off guard and fumbled as he tried not to fall out of bed. He managed to steady himself, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest. Quietness met him as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming or if this was reality.

_“Hello, if you can hear me...please respond.”_

Yuuri’s breath shuddered as he took a deep breath before finally saying, “Hello.”

He then heard a sharp intake of breath and an overwhelming amount of happiness crashed into him. It blew Yuuri’s breath away.

_“You responded.”_

His bondmate sounded joyful and relieved, happy to have finally gotten the reply that he wanted. Yuuri gave a nod but then realized that his bondmate couldn’t see that. But then there was another gasp followed by a giggle.

It sounded like...wind chimes, the wind chimes that his grandmother kept outside in her garden.

Yuuri liked that sound.

 _“I felt you nod,”_ It was whispered, this reply, like a secret and Yuuri smiled, his cheeks slightly flushed as he laid back down in his bed, curling up underneath the duvet.

“I’m Yuuri.” He had to tell his bondmate his name because that was what bondmates did, right? So they could talk to each other and known each other.

_“I’m Viktor.”_

Viktor...that was a really nice name.

 _“Thank you, so’s yours.”_ Viktor had replied and gave that giggle again when Yuuri let out a small squeak, the flush on his cheeks intensifying.        

The two of them talked into the night about where they came from and what their favorite foods were. It was about anything and everything and Yuuri didn’t go to bed until three in the morning, his lips curved into a smile. The bond remained opened and showered him with the sweetest of dreams.

He had woken up the next morning in a great mood as Viktor had greeted with an enthusiastic good morning. They talked for awhile before Viktor apologized, saying he had to go for piano practice but that they’d talk as soon as he finished. Yuuri couldn’t wait and couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he hobbled around the inn on a Saturday morning.

“What’s got you into a good mood?” Hiroko asked, pleased at the sight of her son happy and smiling. “Did something good happen at the rink yesterday?” She then glanced down at his gauzed up ankle. “Aside from spraining your ankle?”

Should he tell her?

Of course, he told his mother everything.

“I spoke to my bondmate yesterday!” Yuuri exclaimed happily and Hiroko almost dropped the load of laundry cradled in her arms. “He spoke to me first and we’ve been talking ever since!”

“Oh my,” Hiroko replied, a little stunned from the confession. “You’ve already found your bondmate, that’s amazing, Yuuri-chan.”

“I know and he’s so nice and his voice makes me really warm and his giggles sound like grandma’s wind chimes!” Yuuri gushed, alight with joy and Hiroko’s eyes softened, smiling.

“That’s wonderful!” Hiroko placed a hand over her mouth in shocked excitement. “Can you tell me more about him?”

Yuuri blinked for a moment before nodding his head, chubby cheeks flushed and a bright smile on his lips.

It all seemed so much simpler back then.

* * *

 

The aquarium was only a thirty minute drive away from their home but due to the traffic, it was forty five. Yuuri pretended to complain about not being able to see the turtle eggs hatch as Phichit dramatically apologized, bowing his head and his hands pressed together. The both of them were grinning like idiots and it kept them entertained.

Parking wasn’t so hard to find, luckily, and they got a spot that was decently close to the entrance of the aquarium.  Phichit went off to purchase their tickets and told Yuuri to find them something to drink since the heat was unbearable. Yuuri did just that, finding a small vendor who was selling a variety of cold refreshments.

He handed Phichit his diet Coke, chuckling when Phichit called him his saviour before finding someplace to sit until the tickets had been bought.

Calmly sipping on his iced tea, he felt the warmth come in and coil to the base of his spine followed by the shivers. Yuuri couldn’t have stopped himself from smiling even if he tried.

“Hey.” Yuuri greeted softly.

 _“Hi,”_ Viktor answered, a little unsure. _“I...how are you?”_

Yuuri leaned back on the bench he was seated on and lifted up a hand to block the sun from his eyes. “I kind of wish I brought a sunhat, the sun’s awful,” He said, feeling the heat on the stretch of his throat. “I’m also hot but I’ll be okay.”

 _“I thought you’d be inside the aquarium by now,”_ Viktor replied. _“Why are you outside?”_

“Phichit needed to buy tickets and the line’s quite long,” Yuuri told him and glanced in the direction of line, relieved to see that Phichit was the second person to head up to the ticket box. “We were amateurs and didn’t buy them online.”

That earned a small huff of laughter from Viktor and Yuuri greedily took in the beautiful sound. _“Amateurs indeed,”_ Viktor agreed, playful. It felt like he was smiling and Yuuri loved that.. _“ Christophe is a drama queen and hates waiting in the sun so I bought our tickets in advance.”_

“Responsible and considerate,” Yuuri drawled, his smile widening. “How did I land a bondmate like you?”

 _“Through hopeful and wishful thinking.”_ Viktor teased and the both of them laughed, the two sounds sounding wonderful mixed together.  There was then a comfortable silence between them and Yuuri relished in the strong connection, the bond left open. Then Yuuri felt a wave of uneasiness coming from the other side and he was pretty sure Viktor could sense his worry.

 _“I just wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable earlier today,”_ Yuuri didn’t think he had ever heard Viktor sounding so small. _“I know that you’re not yet comfortable with meeting up in person but I got excited and…”_ There was a sigh. _“I really want to meet you, Yuuri.”_

There was that heart clench again, twisting unbearably in his rib cage. He placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes, taking a slow breath. He really wanted to meet Viktor too but he was scared...terrified that he wouldn’t be good enough.

“I want to meet you too but…” Yuuri stopped in his words and felt his hold on his iced tea bottle tighten.

 _“But?”_ Viktor asked, curious and it reminded Yuuri of the first day they found each other. Viktor completely curious and Yuuri utterly stunned.

“...I’m not exciting or awesome or cool,” Yuuri started, newfound confidence pushing him forward. “I’m not handsome or talented or have tons of friends...I’m...just plain and average,” Dread was an awful feeling and it curled up at the pit of his stomach. “You’re so amazing and wonderful and so gorgeous. I haven’t even seen your face but I know that you’d leave me breathless. I...fear that you’d run away the moment you see me because I’m a hot mess who doesn’t have a good handle on life and I’m not someone you’d want to spend a long time with…” His chest felt so heavy and he attempted a laugh to see if it would lighten it. But the laugh sounded so bitter to his ears and he pursed his lips into a firm line. He...wanted to scream or cry or both but he couldn’t because he was outside and Viktor was here, speaking to him.

He would never be good enough.

 _“Yuuri…”_ Viktor’s voice was strained, like he was in pain and Yuuri shook his head, refusing to hear more.

“I’ve gotta go,” He whispered, the words trembling before he shut down his side of the bond. His eyes remained tightly closed and he took deep breaths, sucking in all the air he could. The heaviness in his chest refused to fade and he felt the burn behind his eyes, hot tears that wanted to fall. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and released a dry and quiet sob.

Why was he like this?

Why...couldn’t he be good enough?

“Yuuri!” Phichit called out for him, cheery as always. He opened his eyes and found his best friend walking towards him, tickets in his hand. “We can go through now.” There was a huge smile on his face and Yuuri somehow felt worse. He didn’t want to ruin the day with his piles of insecurities that were as high as mountains. Phichit deserved to have a good day out and Yuuri quickly rubbed at his eyes, forcing the tears to disappear for now.

“That’s awesome.” Yuuri gave him a thumbs up, giving the best smile that he could. Phichit stopped in front of him, took in his flushed cheeks and slightly red eyes, before frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Phichit asked, instantly knowing that something wasn’t right. Sometimes, Yuuri hated that Phichit knew him so well.

“Nothing,” Yuuri lied, waving him off before standing up from the bench. “Just the sun is all,” He took hold of Phichit’s hand before pulling him towards the entrance. “Let’s go and see those turtles!” His enthusiasm sounded so fake and he knew Phichit realized it too. But he didn’t question Yuuri, sometimes knowing that it was best not to, and he gave a small smile.

“Yeah, let’s see the turtles."

* * *

 

It all got better once they were inside, the chilled air from the air conditioners cooling down their heated skin. They didn’t go to the turtles first but decided to walk their way around the aquarium so they could see everything.

Phichit got the pictures that he wanted, lot of them being selfies of the two of them and full shots of him standing next to the large tanks. Yuuri got a lot of pictures himself, mostly of the sea animals that swam before his eyes. There were a few selfies that he took due to Phichit but he preferred to keep the camera off himself when he could.

Throughout their aquarium adventure, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the warmth was coming back. The warmth that always told him that he was about to talk to Viktor. But Viktor’s voice didn’t follow through and the warmth only got hotter before tingles started racing up and down his spine.

They felt like the brush of fingertips softly running up and down his back and he couldn’t suppress the shivers that coursed through him. Then the bond...the bond was growing brighter and brighter compared to how it usually was. It got too bright that Yuuri had to sit himself down because it was affecting his sight.

“I wonder why this is happening?” Phichit wondered, seated next to Yuuri as he stared at the fish swimming above them. They were currently within one of the tunnels and it was dark with light illuminating from the water above. The whole place was hit with a faint blue glow and it was calming, it felt like they were truly at the bottom of the ocean.

“I wonder too,” Yuuri said, rubbing at his eyes once more until the light faded. “I’ve never experienced anything like this before...my bond feels really weird.”

“Weird how?” Phichit questioned, looking at him.

“It feels….raw...sensitive...too sensitive,” Yuuri explained in the best way that he could. “It’s open but I’m not hearing Viktor...I’m not hearing anything.”

Phichit hummed, eyes closing as he thought about all the bondmate facts that were stored in that brain of his. After a few moments, his lips curved downwards and he began tapping his fingers against the wood of the bench. Yuuri instantly knew that Phichit had an idea for why this was suddenly happening.

“What?” Yuuri asked and Phichit shrugged before twisting the tip of his right boot against the concrete floor.  “What it is?”

“I read somewhere that...if you begin to feel your bond act all weird…” Phichit looked like he was searching for the right words, not wanting to scare Yuuri or send him into a panic. “...It’s possible that your bondmate may be close.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Yuuri got up from the bench. “I’m leaving.” Yuuri declared and began walking towards the exit, ignoring Phichit calling his name.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest again and it suddenly felt too cold, he was trembling. The heaviness came back and he really couldn’t breath. His vision got a bit hazy and he stumbled, nearly crashing into a couple with their child. The woman managed to steady him before asking, “Hey, are you okay?” and it was sweet that she was concerned but she shouldn’t have to worry.

No one should.

“I’ll be fine,” He mumbled, attempting a grateful smile and was about to walk away when a hand firmly grabbed his arm. He recognized Phichit’s voice, him thanking the woman before he was being led towards another bench to sit down on.

“Just breathe,” Phichit instructed, his voice soothing and soft and there as Yuuri did what he asked. He took slow and deep breaths, wanting to calm down the frantic beating of his heart and the nausea creeping up his throat. After a short while, everything seemed a bit clearer and he noticed Phichit kneeling in front of him, a comforting smile on his lips.

“You scare me sometimes,” Phichit told him, rubbing a hand against Yuuri’s knee in gentle circles. “You can’t just run out like that, especially in the middle of a panic attack.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” And he was, he always was but he couldn’t help it. The reason why his bond was acting all weird was because Viktor was possibly in the aquarium. In the same aquarium that was he was in right now.

Oh god.

“Do you think he’s feeling the same thing too?” Yuuri couldn’t help but ask. He wondered if Viktor had to sit down too because his sight had become affected with flashes of light. He wondered if Viktor got the sudden rush of tingles that made him shiver or the brushes of fingertips against his spine.

“I’d guess so,” Phichit replied. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed, shaking his head frantically. “No, I can’t because if I told him and he knew what a freaking out bond means, he’ll know that we’re close and I’m-”

“Not ready to see him yet, I know,” Phichit nodded understandingly, patting his knee. “Well you two don’t know what the other looks like and this aquarium is huge so what are the chances?”

“You really want to question fate?” Yuuri asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Phichit scoffed before thumping his chest. “I always question fate, I test destiny!” He declared, earning a few odd looks from people who passed and Yuuri laughed. “There’s that wonderful laugh I love to hear.” Phichit said with a wide grin. “Besides, we’re almost at the end and we can exit right after we see the turtles. The eggs had already hatched but we can still see the babies.”

Yuuri would always ask which he did to deserve such an incredible person like Phichit.

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Yuuri loved watching the turtles, something he had enjoyed doing ever since he was a little boy. He remembered seeing them on the beach in Hasetsu. It wasn’t a regular occurrence, in fact, it was pretty rare. But whenever the time rolled around, his mother and father would take him and his sister down to the beach and they’d just watch. Mari never found great interest in them, preferring to spend her time building a sandcastle or looking for seashells. Yuuri always joined her in the end but for awhile, he’d sit wrapped up in his mother’s embrace as he watched the turtles as they moved.

They moved like they had nothing to worry about, like they had forever to simply just...be.

Yuuri wished he was a turtle sometimes, moving through the sand and gliding through the water. It sounded a lot better than being a human and having to deal with a truckload of emotions. He briefly wondered if turtles had bondmates and if they went through panic attacks about what their bondmate would think of them when they met for the first time.

A turtle tilted its head up at Yuuri before giving a wide yawn and resuming back to its slow crawl. Yuuri chuckled and squatted in front of the open enclosure, his legs drawn up to his chest as he marvelled at the hatchlings that crawled after their mother.

Phichit had disappeared a few minutes ago, claiming that he wanted to get a picture with one of the shark tanks. He asked Yuuri if he’d be okay on his own and when Yuuri reassured him three times, Phichit took off with the promise to be back as soon as he could.

It was fine, Yuuri didn’t feel worried because here, with the turtles, he was at peace. It had been a stressful day all over and Yuuri had actually hoped that today wouldn’t be that. But it seemed like this entire week was out to get him so he silently hoped that next week would be a walk in the park. All this worrying about bondmates and dealing with his insecurities was a downright pain. He also couldn’t believe that he blab about all of them to Viktor, who probably thought he was the biggest loser to ever exist.

Yuuri knew who he wasn’t talking to anytime soon.

It was a good thing he could control whenever he wanted to talk and not to talk.

Viktor would be hurt though.

With a sigh, he rested his chin against his knees and continued watching the turtles as they moved around. He was allowed to take some time and just move slow...like these turtles.

People walked by him and a few stopped once in awhile to view the hatchlings and coo at them. No one questioned him for being there too long and asked if he was okay. He was completely left alone and this time, it was fully welcomed.

He didn’t notice the pair of jean-clad legs that stopped right beside him for a short moment but then a cough caught his attention. Yuuri turned his head and the first time to come into his sight were a pair of well worn dark brown boots. Then there were the pair of (really long) black jean-clad legs and Yuuri tilted his head back further until he met a pair of icy blue eyes.

The moment their eyes connected, the bond flashed hot and Yuuri was startled, knocking himself over from his squatted position. The bond then pulsed in his mind and Yuuri brought a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as the light blinded his sight. Then a hand, warm and strong, took hold of his and helped him into a standing position.

The light suddenly disappeared from his eyes and the bond immediately cooled down to a nice dull glow. It hummed contentedly, as if finally at peace with the world and no longer in need of giving Yuuri a pounding headache.

“Are you alright?” The one who had helped him up asked, his voice deep and smooth like silk. It was pleasing to Yuuri’s ears and delicately stroked at his mind. “I hope you’re not hurt.”

“No, I’m fine,” Yuuri assured him, his eyes still closed as he tried to gather himself. The voice had a hint of an accent too...Russian maybe. It reminded him of something, someone who had imprinted themselves on Yuuri’s life from when he was eight years old…

Viktor.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and before him...stood Viktor.

He didn’t know how he knew but he just _knew_.

And he took Yuuri’s breath away.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

His eyes were of an ice blue, bright and expressive, and his hair was waterfall of silver which was tied up into a messily stylish ponytail. He was all sharp angles with high cheekbones and a smooth jaw, a leanly muscled body that sat beneath his well-put together wardrobe. His hand, which was still holding Yuuri, was bigger than his own and his long fingers curled around his own hand.

Yuuri couldn’t stop looking because this was Viktor, this beautiful man was Viktor and he was his bondmate. He couldn’t believe that he was bondmates was someone who was so perfect on the inside and outside. How could any of this be real?

The most amazing thing though was how Viktor was looking at Yuuri.

He was looking at him as if he was the greatest beauty he had ever seen, his eyes wide with adoration and awe as he took all of Yuuri in. Then his lips curved into a disbelieving smile and he breathed a single word,

“Wow.”

It was like he couldn’t believe that Yuuri was his mate.

“I should be saying that,” Yuuri breathed, his hand giving Viktor’s an absentminded squeeze. He still couldn’t believe it. “How did you...how did you know?”

“I...went through what you did just now,” Viktor explained, that smile of disbelief still playing on his lips. “I told Chris and he told me that it meant you were possibly nearby,” He then turned to look at the turtles. “And then I saw you by the turtles and I just thought...you told me you love turtles and you were heading to an aquarium so I had to...hope but I also felt like I just knew.”

“You remembered I love turtles.” Yuuri replied, feeling a little hazy because it felt like a dream. “But you didn’t even know if this would be the right aquarium and yet you...you still tried,” Then it all clicked. “You really wanted to see me?”

“Don’t sound too surprised,” Viktor said dryly but he was grinning. “And of course, I did. I’ve been wanting to see you since I was twelve but I had no idea when our paths would cross,” His expression saddened and Yuuri decided he didn’t like it. He wanted Viktor to always be smiling because that was what he deserved. “I worried if I’d ever meet you, especially with how reluctant you were about the whole thing.”

Yuuri felt himself flush and he lowered his head, hiding the redness of his cheeks. “Yeah well...I’m not exactly the most confident person,” He glanced down at their joined hands. “And I didn’t want you to be disappointed when you saw me.”

_I didn’t want to be rejected by you._

Viktor’s other hand gently took hold of his chin and tilted Yuuri’s face upwards. When they met eye to eye, a soft smile graced Viktor’s features and he looked at Yuuri with the utmost affection and adoration.

“I could never _ever_ be disappointed with you,” Viktor told him firmly, his words genuine. Yuuri felt it through the bond and his heart gave a happy flutter. “I mean, look at you,” Viktor took a step back and gestured widely at him. “You’re beautiful and you’re wonderful and intelligent and funny and so damn sarcastic sometimes-”

Yuuri felt his cheeks grow hotter. “Viktor, please-”

“I feel like I should be Will Smith when he showed off his wife at the Oscars-”

“Viktor-”

“I mean, you could be whoever  and I wouldn’t even care because I adore you for you and you’re an amazing person, Yuuri.”

That was the first time Viktor had said his name right in front of him and Yuuri took great pleasure in the way it rolled off Viktor’s tongue…

“You haven’t even gotten to know me fully yet,” Yuuri tried to argue because he was plain and average, with nothing to offer. “I mean, fifteen years over the bond sure but you haven’t dealt with Katsuki Yuuri in the flesh yet.”

That didn’t deter Viktor in the slightest. In fact, he gave a smile and it was a smile so bright that it could light up a whole room. It was also in the shape of a heart and Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at the endearing sight.

“You haven’t dealt with Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh yet either,” Viktor replied, making a face which made Yuuri laugh. “Trust me, he’s not fun but…” His fingers slipped through Yuuri’s properly and he gave them a soft squeeze. “That’s the fun in this, learning about someone you care about and finally knowing everything about them...after so many years.”

It was surprising how Viktor could close down his thoughts with a few meaningful words. All the negativity he had felt up to now had fluttered out the window. He didn’t know when they would return because they would but they were gone and Yuuri felt free.

Yuuri’s heart fluttered more again, fluttered so much that it felt like it wanted to fly out of his chest. But there was this other feeling, this feeling that filled him with an airiness that made him want to dance and shout out in joy.

He was...happy.

So very happy.

A wide smile curled Yuuri’s lips and he squeezed Viktor’s hand, both of them having not let go. He gazed up at Viktor and Viktor gazed down at him. There was nothing but them and the turtles, everyone else be damned.  

Yuuri already knew so much about Viktor, fifteen years worth of information crammed into his brain and Viktor did too. But this felt like something entirely new because they were now in each others’ lives, fully and physically here.

Now he got to learn about Viktor all over again but this time, in flesh with him standing right by Yuuri.

Their bond hummed a quiet tune, a tune that was different for each bondmate when they found each other. Theirs sounded like spring rain and wind chimes mixed in with the warmth that enveloped their minds and very beings, holding them together.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me all day!! but honestly i'm happy with it.


End file.
